


It's My Day Off, Jean

by ultimatebara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: FootballPlayer!Jean, M/M, Witch!Marco, it was a fun prompt to do, they have a cat together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatebara/pseuds/ultimatebara
Summary: Generator Prompt"Football player!Jean and witch!Marco are classmates. Marco is trying to get his cat down from a tree at the police station."
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	It's My Day Off, Jean

**Author's Note:**

> so i didn't realize it was finished and i didn't post it?  
> it was day 17 of the last jeanmarco month, so we had to use a generator! i think it came out pretty cute and it's so weird to see how my writing changed from when i wrote this to nowadays omg  
> i have some other wips from jeanmarco month that i didn't finish, but i'm doing my best bc i really like those ones  
> i won't put this in the jeanmarco collection, but have fun reading!! <3

It was early morning when Marco’s phone rang, startling him awake.

He pawed the bed, trying to find the screaming device so it would stop disturbing his sleep. He didn’t know why it was ringing. It was his day off in college, no classes and no part-time job, meaning no alarm set up to god knows what time of the day it was. But Marco kept looking for his phone.

It could be his mother, who confused the time zones again, and was calling to ask him about his day. The day that began quite bad already.

“Hn?” his eyes were still closed, hair tousled and curls deformed. He laid his head on the pillow again, phone held against his face.

“Marco? Hey, hn, I’m sorry for calling so early.” It was Jeans voice. Marco frowned and tried to open his eyes, feeling his eyelids heavy “Hn… I need your help with something.” he almost whispered the last sentence, nervousness in his voice.

Marco propped his elbows on the bed and sighed, resting his forehead in his free palm.

Jean was his friend from college. They shared many classes and hang out most of the time. Marco enjoyed his company more than he enjoyed any of their classmates. The strong will and personality of his friend were just a couple things that pulled Marco towards him.

“With what?” his voice came out hoarse and almost whispered; his brain didn’t catch up yet with the waked situation.

“Can you… come to the police station? The one near campus.”

Marco’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, frowning. His brain really wasn’t awake enough yet to understand what his friend said.

“Police?” he threw the blanket away and got up, tripping on the carpet twice before reaching his wardrobe “What did you do, Jean? I’m on my way. I’m on my way.” He repeated as if his heart rate would lower with that mantra, but then he stopped “Is this your one call?” he balanced the phone between his shoulder and face “And you called me?” he tried not to sound emotional.

If Jean was arrested and the first person he decided on calling was Marco, what did that mean? His heart beat fast and his face was warm from that thought. Jean thought of him as someone who he could rely on?

That line of thought was broken by the reminder that Jean was in jail. He continued to pull up his pants, looking for his shoes.

“What did you do?!” he yelled, trying to get dressed as quick as possible.

“Marco-”

“No! Don’t answer! I can’t believe you were arrested! It was for talking back, wasn’t it? You always do that, Jean!” he cried and finished putting on his shoes “I’m gonna brush my teeth and I’m going there.”

Jean was quiet for a while, listening to his friend’s fit. When Marco finished talking, he let out a chuckle and the brunette felt his heart sink. How could he find the situation funny?

“Ok. I won’t go anywhere.” He snickered “I’m waiting for you.” and hang up.

Marco looked at his phone and sighed, whining as he walked to the bathroom. He couldn’t believe he had to go to a police station on his day off because Jean decided on talking back to someone who could arrest him if they weren’t on a good day.

  
  


When he arrived at the scene, spent his entire walk thinking how he would give Jean the scold of his lifetime, he stopped when, just a few meters ahead, was his friend, arms crossed and smirk on his lips.

Marco ran to him, anxiousness clear in his face as he grabbed Jean by his biceps and shook him.

“What are you doing out here?” he looked around “Jean… You’re going to kill me acting like this.” He whined again and the blonde laughed, touching Marco’s waist.

“Dude, I didn’t get arrested. Calm down.” He laughed more and Marco frowned, ignoring the hands on his waist and the delicious laughter of his friend, “It’s nothing like that.”

Marco relaxed his hold on Jean’s arms and blinked in confusion. Jean had the smirk that made Marco melt because of the way it curved upwards, reflecting in his eyes, showing the sarcastic part of him. He hated that feeling.

“Then, why am I here at ass crack of dawn on my day off, Jean?” he cried, squeezing again Jean’s shoulders, pressing his thumbs to the meeting of shoulder to chest.

Jean yelped and pushed Marco away, putting his hands defensively against his chest. He sighed, ears turning pink as he looked away.

“You’re a witch, right?” he whispered and Marco frowned, putting his hands on his hips. He nodded hesitantly and Jean  _ pouted _ , “Sasha is… Stuck again.” He almost whispered and Marco’s frown was replaced with a disbelieving glare “In the… Tree.” He pointed to a tree a few meters from them.

Exactly in front of the police station.

Marco looked at the tree and squinted, noticing a small lazy brown tail wave in one of the branches. He moved his gaze to Jean and stepped forward, putting his hands in front of his body before taking a deep breath.

“You do know I can’t use my powers in front of humans, right?” he talked slowly, tired of repeating the same thing to Jean every time they found themselves in a situation like that.

Jean discovered Marco was a witch in one of his matches. Marco came transferred from a smaller college in the countryside and Jean felt an instant connection when they first met.

A few weeks after they began hanging out, Jean was anxious, skipping a lot of classes and Marco was afraid his friend’s notes would drop to the point of him losing his scholarship. He found Jean, alone in the field, late at night, training kicks.

He could clearly see the stress in his features, in the way he kicked with anger and doubt about the upcoming matches against other colleges. Marco went to him and convinced him to sit together on the grass.

“I’m just… I can’t lose.” Jean confessed, that night “I’m only here because of my scholarship...” he put his hands in his face and the constricted voice made Marco’s heart jump in fear of a crying Jean.

He reached for his friend’s hands and a faint pink glow appeared under Jean’s palms. His eyes widened and he looked at Marco, blushing when soft lips met his cheek.

Jean’s heart beat faster than a drum, his face beet red and his hands squeezing Marco’s own. And, then, his chest was lighter and his brain was busy with the tingling sensation under his skin and inside his stomach.

“Don’t tell anyone.” Marco whispered, squeezing Jean’s hands back and Jean nodded, letting their foreheads rest against each other as the pinkish glow travelled from heart to heart.

Their football team won the Colleges Inter Cup and, in every match, after Jean made a goal, he would look for Marco in the crowd and held his hands together in his direction, thanking him.

Jean shrugged shyly and looked down, putting a hand on his nape.

“Yeah! But, like, maybe something small? Move a small branch, make wind, I don’t know!” he looked at the other’s face “I almost called the firefighters! Don’t make that face! She’s your cat too!”

Marco put his hands on his forehead and groaned loudly. They had found Sasha, the brown stray cat, in front of Jean’s apartment. Skinny and with a broken paw, they took her to the vet and spent each and every penny they had to pay for the bills. It was a tight month for both boys, but they didn’t regret it.

“Alright, fine!” he sighed, defeated “I’ll try something small, but I don’t guarantee anything. I’m tired as you can see by the bags under my eyes.” He groaned, walking near the tree with Jean behind.

“It’s because you don’t wear your reading glasses. And stay up late studying.”

“Something you should do too, y’know.” He retorted and Jean rolled his eyes, putting his hands inside his pockets “And don’t call me again saying that you were arrested!”

“Wh- I didn’t say it! You didn’t let me talk!” he put a hand over his chest, but Marco ignored him.

They stopped under the tree and Marco looked around, taking a deep breath.

“Ok. No cop car anywhere, so I’m guessing they aren’t here yet.” He rubbed his hands together and cracked his fingers “I can’t believe I’m doing this instead of sleeping.”

“Shut up, she’s your daughter too.” Jean complained and crossed his arms, looking at Marco.

“Why didn’t you put her in a leash like I told you?” Marco hissed, raising his hands up, as if he would reach for the cat and pluck her from the branch. It assumed a faint blue glow as Marco’s magic worked around it.

“Have you ever seen a cat on a leash? It’s weird!” Jean crossed his arms as the branch came down smoothly, Sasha unfazed with the situation.

“It’s weird to have our cat stuck in a tree almost every week!” he shot back and looked up, getting on his tiptoes to reach for Sasha “You let the door open again, didn’t you?”

The cat put her tongue out, closing her eyes as Marco cradled her on his arms as the branch went back to its place.

“So you admit she’s yours too?” he put a hand on Sasha’s head, scratching between her head as they began walking “And no!” he pouted “Maybe! I was going to practice and she just ran out!”

Marco looked down, finally noticing the leggings and shirt Jean usually wore to his football practices.

“I’ve never said she isn’t mine, Jean!” He looked around and saw the duffel bag the other carried too “Stop acting like a child!” he frowned, stepping sideways to get Sasha away from his friend’s touch “Grab your things so you won’t be late! Again!”

“I’m acting like a child?” he walked to his bag and grabbed it from the floor, pulling the strap to his shoulder “You’re the one doing that! Acting like a child and a bad parent!”

“Those words don’t sound nice in the same sentence.” Marco mumbled as they began walking down the street.


End file.
